


Strong

by PastelBlur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Baby Boy Jackson, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Daddy Jaebum, finally have the courage to post this, the non-sexy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlur/pseuds/PastelBlur
Summary: Jackson just misses his daddy.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibootyjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/gifts).



> So, here's this. I've had this written for a over a month or so but I was a little apprehensive about posting it. 
> 
> I didn't know how people would feel about Daddy JB and Baby boy Jackson from a non-sexual standpoint. But, seeing the recent fics about this made me want to post it so, yeah.
> 
> Gifted to one of my favorite writers on here because she spoils us and I hope she's resting well. ❤ 
> 
> (I apologize in advance if this is shitty.)

Jaebum was beyond thankful. 

 

For the past two weeks his job had demanded the most from him. He had gone through lord knows how many back-to-back meetings and presentations; some a few minutes, others a few hours. Most days he was waking up in the dead hours of the morning only to come home extremely late at night. He was so damn exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lay in bed, longer than a few hours, and rest.

 

Luckily, the last meeting he was in had went even better than he had hoped, and he was granted a whole week off. He was even allowed to clock out early and immediately took advantage of it, nearly sprinting out of the building to his car and rushing home. 

 

“Babe, I’m back.” Jaebum announces once he’s entered the front door. 

 

Silence. That's weird. Not to be  _ that _ guy, but he had expected at least some kind of greeting like he usually got when he came home. Sure his boyfriend was busy as well, but he usually got off way earlier than Jaebum did. Jaebum took his shoes off by the door, set his briefcase down on the dining table and started searching the house. 

 

“Jackson? You home?” he peeks in the living room. Empty. 

 

He checks the time. It was only a little past eight, so it was fairly unlikely that the younger was asleep. He decided to check the bedroom anyway just to be sure.

 

Contrary to what he thought, there he was, laying on their bed fast asleep. Jaebum merely stood in the doorway taking in the sight before him. Jackson had left the bedside lamp on and was all bundled up under the covers. His hair fanned across his pillow in a soft, brown halo and his face pressed behind one of his large plushies. It was a teddy-bear Jaebum brought back with him after one of his longer business trips. Jackson only slept with when he was really missing him. 

 

Jaebum sighs, feeling his heart clench as he quietly walks over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Being closer now, he noticed Jackson's eyes and cheeks were slightly pink and puffy, and what looked like tear streaks on his face. Jaebum frowns. He hoped those tears weren't because of him.

 

“Jackson, darling?” he nudges him gently, attempting to rouse him from his sleep. The other just buries his face deeper into the teddy-bear, groaning softly. Jaebum chuckles and nudges him again, “Sweetheart, wake up.”

 

Jackson slowly moves his face from behind the bear.. “Hm…” he groans again and brings a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes, lips forming into a pout. Once he’s able to open them he sits up and looks up at Jaebum, pout replaced by a lazy, droopy-eyed smile that has Jaebum’s heart exploding. “Hi.”

 

“Hey, love.” Jaebum leans over and kisses him sweetly. “Sorry to wake you. I have some really good news but if you're too tired I can tell you tomorrow.” Jackson shakes his head, placing the teddy-bear in his lap and resting his chin on its head.

 

“No s’okay, you can-” he yawns. “You can tell me now.”

 

Jaebum smiles. “Well, I just had my last meeting today. It went well, and the board really seemed to like my ideas. They've even decided to let me lead the next project and I-” Jaebum pauses when he sees Jackson frown.

 

“What's wrong?” Jaebum questions.

 

Jackson hugs his teddy-bear tighter, eyes glazing over. “Nothing, Jaebummie. It's- That's great, ’m happy for you.” he manages to smile a little, his lips trembling in the process.

 

“ _ Jackson _ ,” he gives him a look, one that let's the other know he’s not buying it.

 

After about a minute of silence, Jackson looks away from him and sighs. “You're gonna be busy, again. More coming home really late, and leaving s-super early. I won't get to- to,” he pauses to wipe his eyes, not realizing he’d started crying, and nuzzles his face into his teddy-bear. The next thing he says is mumbled so softly, and with his face pressed against the bear it's pretty muffled.

 

But Jaebum picks up on it and his heart all but shatters.

 

“W-won't get to see daddy,” he hiccups. “Jackson misses daddy so much.”

 

And, see.

 

Jaebum both loves and hates that. He loves when Jackson misses him when he goes to the store and is gone for just 20-minutes. Or, when their watching a movie together and Jaebum has to go to the bathroom; only gone for even less time and seeing how excited his baby gets when he comes back. Jaebum's heart feels so full knowing that, after all these years, Jackson still can't bear being separated from him for a second. However, he hates it when it's like this. When Jaebum is gone for days, culminating into weeks. Hates that Jackson is driven to tears with how much he misses him, and Jaebum isn't there to comfort him. 

 

To comfort his baby whom he loves more than anything, and is pained to see like this.

 

“Baby…” Jaebum sighs and tugs on the teddy-bear to move it from Jackson's lap. Jackson tenses and his grip tightens. “Jacks, look at me.”

 

Jackson simply sniffles and shakes his head. He never liked his daddy seeing him cry. Jaebum knows this and choosing not to push him this time, just scoots closer to him instead. He gently takes one of Jackson's hands, holding it with both of his own, thumbs rubbing the back of it soothingly. He doesn't say another word until Jackson's sniffling has ceased, and his body relaxes. 

 

“Can Daddy see you now?” he asks softly. Jackson shrugs.

 

“Come on, where's Daddy's good baby boy?” At that, Jackson looks up a little, big beautiful eyes meeting Jaebum's, the tiniest frown on his face.

 

“There he is,” Jaebum coos softly, running a hand through his hair. “You know I love you right? Daddy loves you so much, and he hates being away from his baby for so long. He gets sad and misses his baby boy, too. So, so much,” Jaebum pauses to makes sure he understands. Jackson pouts and nods along. Jaebum continues.

 

“But then daddy remembers he has to toughen up, to be strong. He has to get through with his work so he can come home to his special boy. Baby needs to try too, because it helps Daddy. It helps me to know how strong you're being while I’m away.” Jackson's fully facing Jaebum now and he nods.

 

“Can you be strong for Daddy?” Jackson nods again. “Words, love. I need to hear you say it.”

 

“Jackson will be strong, Jaebummie. Wan’ be Daddy's strong boy.”

 

Jaebums grins. “Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Jackson's frown dissipates and a small smile replaces it.

 

“That's my good boy,” he’s finally able to move the teddy-bear and pulls him into a hug. Jackson adjusts himself so he’s sitting in Jaebum's lap, arms around his neck and head resting on his shoulder. 

 

Jaebum kisses the top of his head. “I still didn't get to tell you the good news. Does baby still want to hear it?”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“Well now that the meetings are over, I get time off.” Jackson shifts so he's looking at Jaebum again. His brows furrow and Jaebum kisses the space between them. “That means I get to stay home for a while.”

 

Jackson's sitting up now. “Staying home?”

 

Jaebum hums in affirmation and Jackson's eyes light up. He brings both hands up to cup Jaebum's cheeks, bouncing in his lap excitedly. “Jackson will see daddy whole time?” A nod. “Won' have to miss daddy no more?”

 

Jaebum scrunches his nose, booping it against Jacksons. “Of course not sweet pea, I’ll be right here.” Jackson's eyes crinkle into happy little half-moons and he smiles wide. “I’ll get to see Baby tomorrow and the next day and the next day and-”

 

Jaebum's cut off as Jackson launches forward and hugs him tightly. Jaebum wraps one arm around his waist to steady him, placing the other behind himself so he doesn't fall back.

 

He chuckles. “Does that make my baby boy happy?”

 

“The most happiest!” Jackson squeals.

 

“Hm, good.”

 

Jaebum manuevers their positions so they're lying down against the pillows. Jackson's curled up against him with his head on his chest. Jackson's a little fidgety, his excitememt slowly dying down. Neither of them say anything for a while, until the silence is broken by a loud yawn from the younger.

 

Jaebum leans over to turn off the lamp, shuffling under the covers to pull Jackson against him. “Time to sleep baby. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on tumblr @a-pastel-blur, I love hearing from y'all. ❤


End file.
